How many significant figures does $0.03813$ have?
Solution: Identify the non-zero digits and any zeros between them. These are all significant. $0.0{3813}$ Leading zeros are not significant. $\color{orange}{0.0}{3813}$ Counting all the significant digits gives us 4.